Sexual Provocation: After Tragedy Strikes
by Changes4Ever
Summary: Everyone's back after the death of Sebastian. Annette's dying inside. Can Cecille stop Kathryn from getting revenge? What roles will Ronald, Blaine, and Greg play in this? A tale of love and deceit after the tragedy stikes.
1. I'm Dying Inside/Plot Of Revenge

**Sexual Provocation: After Tragedy Strikes**

Note: I really would've loved to bring Sebastian back to the story, but in reality, it would ruin the whole first film if Sebastian lived. So I decided to make it more real to leave him passed on & to show what happens with Kathryn, Annette, Cecille, and Ronald. I've tried my best to please you. I hope you like this story.

ANNETTE'S DIARY- September 2nd, 1999

Dear Diary, I once again come to confide in you. I feel as if you're the only one who I can tell how I really feel inside and I know only you would understand. My heart is breaking inside. One would only think Kathryn getting what she deserves would make me feel better, but it doesn't. I only care for Sebastian, and I can't begin to express how I miss him so. It's been a few weeks since he left me. School's a sham to me now, well...living is too I guess. Things just aren't the same for me anymore. I mean, with Sebastian, I experienced so much & fell in love which means I grew as a person and got smarter. And I wonder why it was all taken from me. When I remember how Sebastian so willingly gave his life for me, it hurts so bad, because I would have as equally died for him as he did for me. One thing I'm glad about is the matter I got to tell him I loved him before he passed away. In a lot of cases, people never get to tell someone how they really feel. Although I didn't get to express everything I felt to Sebastian, I know that he knows anyway. I could feel it. Now every time I try to read a book, I so suddenly find myself being reminded of Sebastian because of a character or plot in a book. I'm just not the same without him, and it's kind of strange, because a month ago I didn't want to be anywhere near Sebastian. Now I understand that he was lost, and I'm proud that he found himself when he found love. I sure know I found me. When I do get sleep, which is very rare now, I always dream of Sebastian. Sometimes he's smiling, still alive and happy, and we're kissing. Or sometimes it's a nightmare of the day he died, in which I bolt awake drenched in perspiration. I will miss Sebastian with everything inside of me, with all that I am. And I know I'll never be able to love anyone as much as I loved him, which means I could never love at all. I'm not just grieving anyone, I'm grieving the person who changed my life & loved me & cared for me. I'm not sure if I'll ever get over it. Really. So basically I'm dying inside, more than Kathryn. Well that's all for today. ~ANNETTE

KATHRYN'S ROOM

Kathryn looked up from Sebastian's journal, still trying to absorb what everyone now knew about her. They knew she was a scheme maker, a backstabbing bitch, they knew everything. They despised her, they hated her. She knew she could never walk down the streets again without people glaring at her, full of pity for her. She had never shred a tear of real pain. How could she be so weak, she thought to herself. "I'm supposed to be strong." That's when a knock occurred at her door. She sighed and walked to the door, opening it slowly, not knowing who to expect out of everyone who wanted to kill her right now. It was her mother. So rarely was she ever home, Kathryn guessed this was enough for her mother to come bitch at her. Her mother raged in, talking at the same time, "I can't believe this Kathryn. Cocaine? Schemes? Who do you think you are?!" Kathryn stared, not really listening, she could care less. "Look mother, I don't need a lecture. What I did was what I did & I really don't feel like having a conversation right now." "Don't talk to me like that Kathryn! Not only did you ruin your reputation, you ruined mine! My friends are going to be all over me!," her mother yelled. "Oh yes I forgot. Not only am I living my life, I've got to watch out for yours." "You're damn right! What you do reflects on me. How many times do I have to tell you?!" Kathryn's mother reached inside her black jacket & pulled out a form. "This Kathryn is for messed up bitches of daughters like you, a place where you'll be taught how to behave like a high-class lady. Not only will you learn new morals, you'll get that Coke out of your system." "I'm not going anywhere mother. I'm staying here. I'm almost 18. Oh but I forgot you wouldn't notice," Kathryn told her. "So if you're eighteen shouldn't you be out of my house, not living off of my money!?" her mother screamed. "I'm not going pure and simple. I'd have to be dead and drug there." Kathryn told her. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. Don't care about what others think of you!" Her mother was enraged, threw the form on the floor, and stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind her. "That's right mother, whatever I want. What I want is for that miss goody two shoes of a bitch Annette to pay for this." Kathryn told herself. She remembered the smirk on Annette's face in the lady's room at Manchester. Acting as if she knew nothing, when the whole time she was out for blood. Why did Sebastian have to keep a damn journal? Why do good people always come first, and the go-getting bad people always go down. Well not this time, Kathryn thought, there's no way Annette can get away with this.

ANNETTE'S ROOM

Annette woke up the next morning feeling sick and tired. She only got about a total of an hour and a half of sleep that night. She sighed getting out of bed & went to her window & opened the curtains. She was surprised at what she saw. Cecille Caldwell walked across the street to Annette's house. "Hmm, I wonder what she's doing here." Annette said to herself. She walked down to the front door & opened it after Cecille had knocked once. "Hi Annette." Cecille said friendly. "Hi, Cecille, come on in," Annette said. Cecille walked into the house, and Annette shut the door and followed Cecille to the living room. "So how can I help you Cecille?" Annette asked nicely. "Well, I just wanted to thank you. I mean I never got the chance before, and I..." Cecille started. "Thank me for what?" Annette asked. "For making me realize what Kathryn was doing to me. If it wasn't for you and Sebastian's journal I would've been destroyed even worse than she was. She just played me the whole time, yet I was thankful for any attention she gave to me. See how bad that is?" Cecille told Annette. "Well I wouldn't gloat about it Cecille, I mean, Sebastian's dead because of Kathryn. She got what she deserved, that's the end of it." Annette said. "Yeah, I agree, but I don't think it's over." Cecille told her. "What do you mean?" Annette asked. Cecille replied, "Well, I spent a lot of time with Kathryn. And now I kind of know how she operates. We destroyed her life, her reputation, everything she built for herself. She won't forget about it just like that. I guarantee you she's thinking of a way to get revenge on you and maybe me right now."

THE VALMONT LIVING ROOM

Kathryn walked around the Valmont living room, thinking about everyone's faces when they found out all of her deepest secrets. She felt so exposed, and she felt dirty. But she knew she couldn't change. She had to get back at Annette and Cecille. Cecille was soooo happy to see her destroyed too. Everyone has to pay, Kathryn though, everyone. She came to a picture of Sebastian sitting on an antique table. She stared at it, and then went into rage. She took the picture of the table screaming & threw it at the wall. The glass shattered and fell to the ground. She threw the table, everything she could, screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she fell down the wall crying, breaking down. How could everything she had be destroyed and ruined? Then she realized how much a baby she was being, and stood up. She remembered what Cecille had told her two weeks earlier: "If you're so called heart is breaking, and you're looking for someone to blame...there's a mirror over there. Go take a hard long look. You'll see who did this all to you. Yourself." Cecille's words echoed in Kathryn's mind as she stared into the mirror. She screamed again & busted the mirror with her hand, vowing to herself, "God as my witness I am going to make sure everyone pays for doing this to me. God as my witness."


	2. The Plot Thickens

**Sexual Provocation: After Tragedy Strikes**

Note: I really would've loved to bring Sebastian back to the story, but in reality, it would ruin the whole first film if Sebastian lived. So I decided to make it more real to leave him passed on & to show what happens with Kathryn, Annette, Cecille, and Ronald. I've tried my best to please you. I hope you like this story.

ANNETTE'S LIVING ROOM

"I'm not worried about it Cecille. I'm hurting too much to care right now. Kathryn would be dumb to try something else after she was exposed. All anyone has to do is tell on her, and her being the immature baby she is, she'll run back to her queen bee lair and pout and swear for even more revenge." Annette told Cecille. "Well I just came to tell you. I will tell you one thing though. I've become a lot more older since what happened. I refuse to be a toy anymore. I'm going to find out if Kathryn's up to something." Cecille said. "Okay Cecille. Look, I appreciate you coming all the way over here to let me in on what you've found out. I really do." Annette said smiling. "Okay Annette, no problem. I mean, I know I wasn't the only victim here. Kathryn sunk her venom into you too. She hurt you, taking Sebastian away from you and all." Cecille said. Annette looked to the floor. Cecille quickly replied, "Oh Annette I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." "It's okay Cecille." Cecille got up and walked towards the door & let herself out. Annette sat on the couch for a minute, before she put her face in her hands and started crying. She fell to the floor & cried with pain so deep, she was dying from it.

THE VALMONT LIVING ROOM

"God as my witness." Kathryn said. She walked away & headed outside for her limo. On her way out, she saw someone she never expected to see. It was Mrs. Caldwell. She SMACKED Kathryn across the face before Kathryn could let out one hello. Kathryn breathed hard and turned around, "You god damn Bitch!" Kathryn tried to hit her back, but Mrs. Caldwell grabbed her hand and threw it back. "If anyone's a bitch here, it's you. How dare you use my daughter as a weapon to get what you want. Who the FUCK do you think you are?!!!!!!" Mrs. Caldwell was so mad, even Kathryn was shocked. "I'm not going to apologize, so if that's what you're here for, you can leave." Kathryn said. "Oh let me guess, you don't regret anything you do?! Well well well, money really has spoiled you. You think you can run the world. Well I've got news for you, you self-absorbed brat! I'm going to make sure EVERYONE I know knows about you & I'm going to make sure EVERYONE THEY KNOW knows about you too!" Mrs. Caldwell yelled. "I honestly don't care," Kathryn said walking away towards her limo. "I think you do. You're just too much of a coward to admit it." Mrs. Caldwell said as Kathryn got into her limo. The limo pulled away, getting an evil stare from Mrs. Caldwell until it was out of her sight.

RONALD AND CECILLE

Cecille walked into her house to find Ronald. "Ronald! What are you doing here?" Cecille said. "Well, nice to see you too," Ronald smirked, kissing her. "My mom's going to be here soon," Cecille said. "Where'd she go?" he asked her. "Probably to bitch at Kathryn. With how pissed she is, she'll dig her claws into Kathryn and never let her go. She'll torture her. Of course I'm not complaining." Cecille said. Ronald looked down at the floor teary-eyed. "Oh what it is Ronald? What did I say?" Cecille asked, jumping up from the couch where she had sat. "No, no," Ronald said taking her hand, them sitting back down, "It's just whenever I think of Kathryn I think of Sebastian & then I think of how it would've never happened if I wasn't so STUPID to beleive Kathryn." Ronald said. Cecille looked at him in the eyes, "Ronald, this wasn't your fault. Kathryn pulled a scheme on her. All this shit is on her, and I'm sure it's not bothering her." Ronald told Cecille, "Well it's bothering me. I feel so guilty." "Well, that's because YOU have a heart, she doesn't." Cecille said. They both kissed on the couch. They jerked up when the heard the front door open and shut.

BLAINE CALLS ANNETTE

Blaine picked up his cell and called Annette's house. She answered, sounding as if she was crying. "Hi, Annette...It's me Blaine. Are you okay?" he asked. She said, "No, I'm not." "Of course you're not, stupid question. Look Annette I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need a friend. I know Greg isn't there for you right now, and I was kind of friends with Sebastian." Annette replied, "No that's okay Blaine. Greg's probably feeling guilty. He's probably scared to face me after lying to me. He's always been like that. Never faces up to his mistakes." "Yeah I agree. Look Annette, I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling right now, but I need to tell you something." "What?" Annette asked. Blaine replied, "It's about Kathryn. She's gone crazy. She just came by here asking where you were. I asked her why & she said to finish some unfinished business." Annette looked up from her phone, not surprised. Blaine continued, "I'm really worried about it." "Well don't be," Annette said, "I'll take care of Kathryn."

KATHRYN

Kathryn made her way to Manchester, ready to find out where Annette lived. She wanted to yell at her, lash out. But first she wanted to make her feel sorry for her, so she could maneuver into her plot of revenge on Kathryn. Was it possible though? It was worth a shot. Kathryn just told herself that she's come to the point that she'll do anything to regain respect back & make Annette suffer.


	3. The Reunion

KATHRYN AT MANCHESTER

Kathryn walked up to the office of Manchester Prep & started speaking to the secretary, "Hi. I need Annette Hargrove's file please." The secretary stared at her strangely. "What?" Kathryn asked, "What is it? Can you see your reflection in my soft white skin?" The secretary's face grew into a frown. "I said I want Annette Hargrove's mother fucking file right now!" Kathryn screamed. "You're a student, you can't view files." the new secretary said. "Listen," Kathryn said, "I have aloooot of money & I pay for extra privileges, so bitch give me the god damn file before I get you fired." The secretary stared at her for a minute & then slowly walked back to the filing cabinet.

ANNETTE IN SEBASTIAN'S CAR

Annette was driving to the Valmont house to confront Kathryn. She had alot of things she needed to say to her. Alot of things. She couldn't believe how evil and sadistic Kathryn was. Why was that a good thing to her? She had no idea. As she felt Sebastian in the wind blowing around her face in the Jaguar roadster, Annette started to flashback again, as a lump rose in her throat. She said as if Sebastian were right there, "I am not going to let Kathryn ruin you even now. I love you Sebastian."

KATHRYN'S LIMO

Kathryn sat in her limo with a copy of Annette's file. She had the address & she shouted to the driver to take her there. She couldn't believe she lived in a penthouse. Kathryn opened the file again to examine it more carefully this time. She saw that nothing bad was on Annette's file. Then she got the idea of getting Annette in trouble, and then Annette's squeaky clean reputation would be not so squeaky. Yep, she had tons of ideas. And she was planning on putting her first plan into action very soon, very soon.

THE VALMONT HOUSE

Annette walked up to the Valmont house & went inside. The maid told her Kathryn was not in, and Annette wondered if she was at her house. Maybe they had missed each other. All she knew was that she was going to confront Kathryn some time or another for the first time in a month, and Kathryn would be hearing alot more. Annette dared her to try anything else on her...or Cecile. She couldn't let Kathryn get out of control again. She vowed the only way that that would happen would be over her dead body.

ANNETTE'S HOUSE

Kathryn knocked on the wooden piece of crap door & worried about getting her hands dirty with poor germs. She always had considered herself bittersweet, classy but sassy. She continued to knock, and no one answered. "Hmmmm," Kathryn said to herself, "She must be too scared to come out." Then she laughed and turned around...to find Annette standing right there. "Hello Kathryn," Annette said.

THE CONVERSATION

The two ladies made their way into Annette's apartment. Then the real deal began.

Annette- Well Kathryn what brings you here?

Kathryn- I wouldn't be here if you hadn't gotten into my business and destroyed me.

Annette- Oh cut the bullshit Kathryn, you got everything you deserved. You're nothing but a backstabbing, self absorbed, trouble maker, scheme maker, bully, and pathetic excuse of a human being.

Kathryn- Ouch that hurt.

Annette- What are you talking about? How could it hurt? You have no heart. What you did to Sebastian was completely wrong. If you ask me, you're perfect little rich ass should be in prison.

Kathryn- I know I have a good ass Annette. But I'm not going anywhere near a prison.

Annette- Oh come on Kathryn! You are a danger to society. You manipulated someone to kill someone, because poor little Kathryn was pissed. You should really feel sorry for yourself.

Kathryn- No....I feel sorry for you. Always preaching but never practicing. 'I'm a virgin' then you hop in the bed with Sebastian. All that good bullshit you were pretending to be, then you destoryed another girl's life.

Annette- Not just any girl, the girl who killed Sebastian!

Annette stepped closer to Kathryn.

Annette- Do you have any idea what it's like to find the one that you want to be with forever?

Kathryn rolled her eyes.

Annette- Oh that's right u don't have a heart. You know it's really ashamed when it came down to the both of us, I was the only person Sebastian ever had.

Kathryn- Oh shut up!

Annette- I know you're looking for a way to plot some scheme of revenge againt me, and hell, probably Cecile too, because you're looking for someone to blame. You want someone to blame? There's a mirror over there. Go take a long, hard look. The person that'll be looking back at you is the same person who did all of this... to herself.

Kathryn's face grew evil, she was pissed.

Annette- If you try anything Kathryn, I swear I will come after you myself. One way or the other, you lose. Now get the hell out of my house.


End file.
